beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Fury - Episode 08
is the 8th episode of Beyblade: Metal Fury and the 110th episode of the Metal Saga. Plot Chao Xin is taking a walk with his many fans. However, he hears a disruption near them. Chao abruptly leaves them and runs at the roof of houses to find out what the commotion is. He finds two mysterious Bladers attempting to attack innocent boys. Just when Chao is about to launch his Bey to stop the two Bladers, another Bey is launched instead. It knocks out the two Bladers in a crimson red hue and returns to its owner. Chao finds a group of mysterious Bladers, all wearing robes. They have small grins on their faces and leave, prompting Chao to question what is going on. Meanwhile, Gingka and co are traveling on a quest to China. Gingka and friends recieved a message via webchat by Dashan Wang who tells them about a rumor. The rumor is that an anonymous Blader who defeated a former disciple was expelled from the Bey Forest Temple and has caused trouble in a town. They travel to Dashan's place judging on whether it is a Legend Blader or not. As they arrive, they have a reunion with Team Wang Hu Zhong, Dashan Wang, Mei Mei and Chi-yun Li, however Chao is not there at the moment. Gingka showcases his Cosmic Pegasus to them. The team are amazed as the Bey while Kyoya does not think it is that impressive. He abruptly leaves with Benkei following him to search for the anonymous Blader. Gingka and co see how after the tournament, Big Bang Bladers, Team Wang Hu Zhong have starterd to train monks in learning how to fight. Da Shan then tells them that the anonymous Blader will be participating in a tag-tournamnet just a few days away, called the "Gateway to Success". Gingka decides to have a little training as he launches Pegasis. Pegasis knocks out practice targets and finishes off in a success. Yuki decides to go out an try it with his Anubius but fails as he misses one target. He tries again but fails. Gingka and co congratulate him despite his failure. Later everyone has dinner as they have a chat. Chi-yun leaves when he has to discuss something outside. Dashan follows him and asks what's wrong. Chi-yun tells him that after seeing Yuki fail, he does not think he is strong enough with his Thermal Lacerta. Dashan tells him not to mind this and he is a natural. However, an explosion occurs nearby with everyone heading there. As they arrive they find none other than Johannes. Johannes is searching for the Legend Bladers and asks for someone to battle with. Dashan steps forward and challenges him. They battle in one of Dashan's homemade BeyStadiums. They both let it rip as their Beys fight each other. Dashan's Rock Zurafa against Johannes' Beat Lynx. Johannes beats down Rock Zurafa by launching it into the air. Dashan uses his inner strength to fight back but and bring the match to his favor using his new special move but as Beat Lynx is still spinning, Johannes gets tired and finds the match is going no where so he summons his Lynx back, forfeiting the battle. The rest of Team Wang Hu Zhong prepare to launch their Beys at Johannes but he leaves them. Chao returns to tell them of what he has seen. A Bey with a crimson red hue knocking out two Bladers by a mysterious group of people wearing robes, raising questions on who they are. The next day, Johannes is eating some food as he finds a group of children beyblading. He offers them food but they run away in fear. One boy remains and when he asks for money, the boy crys leading to his mother coming and taking her son away. Johannes later spots some mysterious Bladers wearing robes and one, holding a Bey with a crimson red hue. Johannes decides to go and investigate this. Major Events *Gingka and co head to China and meet Team Wang Hu Zhong once again. *Johannes breaks into the Beylin Temple and battles Dashan. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Yuki Mizusawa *Madoka Amano *Kyoya Tategami *Benkei Hanawa *Dashan Wang *Chao Xin *Mei Mei *Chi-yun Li *Johannes *Bao *Bladers Beyblades *Cosmic Pegasus F:D (Gingka's) *Mercury Anubius 85XF (Yuki's) *Thermal Lacerta WA130HF (Chi-yun's) *Rock Zurafa R145WB (Da Shan's; Featured) *Beat Lynx TH170WD (Johannes') *Hell Crown 130FB (Bao's) *Various Generic Beys Featured Beybattles Videos thumb|left|300px|The preview for this episode. thumb|300px|right|full hd Category:4D Episodes Category:Beyblade Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Anime Category:Metal Fury Episodes Category:Anime